Charming Acquaintance
by Septemberlily
Summary: Kimberly is lost in her past and not sure what do to, but it's not until Wyatt and Chris enters her life that the fog begins to clear up. but will that be enough for her to settle into a lifestyle of saving innocents rather then risking there lives?
1. Hidden Tendencies

**Charming Acquaintance**

_**By Septemberlily**_

Chapter 1

"Kimberly have you ever thought that the world outside is not as bad as your perceiving it as?" my best friend Matthew Green said while stirring the SpongeBob macaroni and cheese. It was his turn to make dinner and like the majority of the time he made food that could be done within minutes. I stepped away from the edge of the balcony and into our shared wing of his parent's mansion. Although it really didn't matter since his parents were never home long enough to be actual parents to him.

"Says the one who has full control over his powers" I said making my way to the center dinner table.

My dinner levitated in front of me, "Well, it's easy for me only on account that my powers don't grow off of my emotions like yours do."

I looked down at my hands which were the power source to my powers; yes these were the main reason why I didn't take classes at the college. Instead I took all the internet classes I could manage and deal with it because I knew that it wasn't worth risking the lives of innocent bystanders. But it's getting harder to find classes when I've taken the majority of them already. Even when my emotions were always leveled it was when I bottled my emotions up to long that it becomes a danger to me and others. "Matt, do you understand if I take the risk that your advising me to that I can possibly hurt innocents rather than helping them."

He waved his hand and our empty bowls made their way to the sink. "Kimberly you can't be helping innocents when you're shutting yourself away from living life."

I nodded knowing that he was right yet again. Tomorrow would be the start of a new chapter in my life.

Tomorrow I'm heading to college.

********BREAK**********

"Wyatt, you will be partnered with Kimberly. Make sure you include a very descriptive family tree along with your paper. Oh, and class flip a coin if you cannot decide which partners family will be used for this assignment." Our teacher, Mr. Newton, said.

I walked over to my new partners desk who was also a new student which I overheard was in the top five in qualifying for the trip to England in the spring. I could feel the aura off of all the envious students who had been working there hardest to only have a first day student in the running. "Hey, my name is Wyatt Halliwell. I hope your first day of school is going fine."

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Green and yeah thanks it'd been going fine I guess"

I was blown away the second our gaze met; before I knew it I was lost in her deep green eyes. It wasn't long until I felt a barrier forming around her; something was different about her than any girl I met. I know that may seem like a cliché but it was true. The strength I felt coming off her aura felt familiar like those of my mother and aunts. The charmed ones and this made me want to find out more about her. She didn't seem like a witch, I couldn't sense any power. Maybe she was an innocent in need…

I sat down across from her, "Uh, oh so we should do your family because mine is kind of a drag"

She shook her head looking down at her book; it was as if she was avoiding my gaze for a reason. "I don't think that's such a great idea. Besides you seem like a great guy so your family shouldn't be that bad."

"Well, my family is too big…" I said not finding a better excuse then telling her the truth. The truth being that my family was made up of all witches and magical beings. My mother would kill me for yet again breaking the first rule and my father was getting tired of erasing memories. So, that meant that I couldn't let our secret get out. Even if it wasn't my fault since the last four innocents I saved had friends with them.

"No, we can't do mine!" she shot up from her desk running out into the hallway. I ran after her only to be shot up into the desks. My peers crowded around me asking me the same questions over again.

"I'm alright!" I ran out the door glancing both ways only to realize that she was no longer on campus. I could no longer feel her presence…how someone could leave campus that fast. I walked back into the now empty classroom gathering my stuff when I saw her backpack under the desk.

I picked it up along with my stuff and headed home, hey maybe I would find something new about her after all.

1 Page


	2. Hidden Agenda

**Charming Acquaintance**

_**By Septemberlily**_

Chapter 2

I slammed the door shut to my room locking it before jumping on to my bed and smothering myself into my pillow. I cannot believe my first day of college turned out so sour in the end when it was going so well. What was his name; he was the reason that my day turned gloomy. But I guess I shouldn't be taking it out on him since I was the one that entered that anthropology class late. And there was no mistake that I was hated by many for taking second seating's in the spring trip to England.

"Kiiimmiieee' I heard Matt on the other side of the door. I was so lucky to have a friend like him; he was the only person that I couldn't lie to. Matt knew me too well for a lie to pass his ears…

He shimmered right by my side cradling me in his arms in comfort. "What's wrong, did you not have a good first day of college?"

"Matty when your parents adopted me after my uncle past away did they have any information or belonging of my blood parents?" I said looking up into his real eye color that he hid under contacts in his daily life.

"Why are you taking so much interest in this all of a sudden?"

I sat up crossing my legs as I set my hand on his forehead. I closed my eyes letting the past day flood into his mind. After I was done I opened my eyes meeting Matt's. "Oh, gosh Kimberly I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be, but that's why I asked because I was wondering if I had a family to even remember"

He shook his head glancing away before meeting my gaze, "All your parents belongings were destroyed in the fire."

I remember the day that the fire took away my mother, father, and twin brother. And to this day I never understood why I was the only one that survived. More so seeing as I shouldn't be alive since I was in a burning crib but Matt's father, Michal thought I was worth saving. It was not until I was 10 that Michal and his wife Melanie told me I had a twin brother who died in the fire. By the time they saved me and went to go save my brother it was too late. The fire already took him away from me.

I stood up from my bed walking to my mirror thinking over how my brother would of look like if he was living today, "Matt, why didn't Daniel have a guardian angel for himself? Why did we have only one for the two of us? He could've survived if the Havens gave him a guardian angel of his own!"

I ran out the door putting up a stronger barrier so Matt couldn't chase after me and for the second time today I escaped the history that made us who we are today.

*********BREAK********

For the hundredth time today I looked up from my math text book and in the corner that had Kimberly's stuff just laying there. Untouched…it was one of my weak spots, curiosity that is, and the longer I hesitated to find out the truth the harder it was to concentrate. I summoned the backpack and it landed perfectly on my lap. I took out a book with no title and opening it I found that it was all blank but for the first page which had a single symbol. Before I could study it my younger brother carrying the Book of Shadows that he was aimlessly reading, "Hey, Wyatt do you know how to track a-whoa what are you doing with the Invidawn Book!"

"Shhh, don't yell or mom and dad will come up thinking that the house is under attack."

Chris slammed the Book of Shadows, "Well, we should be soon enough seeing that you have the book that started the war that separated good from evil!"

"What about good and evil?" my father, Leo Wyatt, said walking in and standing in between the two of us. He took one look at the book I was holding and his expression changed from content to shock. It was when he turned completely speechless that my brother and I began to really worry about what this book meant.

"Dad, Dad? What does this book mean?"

He didn't answer instead he ran out the room, "Piper! Paige! Phoebe!"

How am I going to explain this more so since I don't even know Kimberly well enough to pass proper judgment. She could have this book just to be studying it, but what human would study a blank book…

1 Page


	3. Sanity Shift

**Charming Acquaintances**

_**By Septemberlily**_

Chapter 3

Why do I always have the feeling that I'm not a part of this world…I feel out of place, like my time here is limited. Could it be that I feel this way because I have no family to share my accomplishments with? Or that I am just at a dead end in my life as a bystander watching innocents fall victim to the many demons in disguise.

I thought over the day gazing up at the sunset while my feet took me where they wanted. Matt was right, taking no risk would only lead me to an empty cell. And I did take the necessary risk but who knew that the risk was greater than sitting in a classroom full of people. I remembered his name to, Wyatt Halliwell; he was the one that opened the box that kept my past at bay that I had locked away in a box. Not to mention I ran out of the classroom leaving behind not only my backpack but the Invidawn Book that was passed down to every generation in my family. The book was the only thing of my parents that survived the fire afterwards.

Michal and Matt were always telling me that I was the only one that could read it and successfully translate it…but I never really put that to the test seeing as I never showed anybody but the two of them. Who could see the writings but couldn't understand what they meant.

I pulled out my wallet flipping it open and taking out the picture that my uncle gave to me on my 11th birthday. It was of my brother and me hugging and smiling up at our father. We did look a lot alike for twins if he let his hair grow out I'm sure he could've past for me. I walked over to the swing sitting down…in time I will find out the truth about my past.

*******BREAK*******

"Take an immediate right" my GPS spoke out to me, I did just that to only abruptly stop in front of a huge gate. I looked down at the address that the school's system had. This couldn't be right, if this girl was rich enough to own a mansion she should be attending a university instead of a community college. I rolled down my window at what look to be a intercom.

I pushed down on the green square, "Hello, hello?"

"Hello, how may I be of assistance?" an old English voice spoke through the intercom.

"Um, does a Kimberly Green live here?"

"Yes, she does, and of what business do you have with her?"

"Oh, um, well she left her stuff in the classroom today and I just wanted to bring it by that's all" I said making sure that I sounded like I was a friendly peer dropping her things by rather than coming for to get information. After the integration from my mother, father and aunts I was forced outside the house to be a detective. Not that I didn't want to find out more about this girl, even if I didn't find the book... and stupid Chris was too busy working on mastering the ethics of tracking underground demons.

"What is your name dear sir?"

"Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell" seconds after I said my name the front gate opened. I hit the gas driving into a lane of cherry trees that would soon come into bloom in the spring. This place got more amazing when I drove my car to where I saw other cars parked only to find that they were all vintage and worth a lot of money.

I walked up about to knock on the door when it opened reveling the man that belong to the old English voice. "Mr. Green will be with you shortly sir, please take a seat in the living room"

I merely nodded, I thought outside was gorgeous the inside was more spectacular. There was a stair case that wrapped around a crystal chandelier and at the very top there were three entrances to hallways that look like they went on forever. I walked into the living room to only be amazed at the size and the fire place. I sat down thinking about what the butler said _'Mr. Green' _could Kimberly really be married? I felt a loss, I'm not sure why, but I didn't want her to be married. It gave her a sense that she could never be a part of my life, as in friendship because I knew I could never catch a beautiful women like her. More so a rich one that owned a mansion and five cars…

"Wyatt Halliwell?"

I turned around to be met with a guy that had the most out there features that I saw on no other in my life time. It was like he was a mythical creature from a fantasy. His hair was mixed with ginger hair and dark brown, it sounded odd but it matched him. His eyes that were normal looking at first glance but if you gazed into them you could see trances of silver and turquoise seemed like they could read every secret the soul had.

"Yeah, um hello and what are you?"

He chuckled walking past me and taking standing by the fire place, "It's not what I am, and the question is who I am…and the names Matthew Green."

"Oh, sorry, um I meant that, I just brought Kimberly's things that she left behind in class and I wanted to give them to her because she kind of ran out of class before I could catch her'

He looked at me straight into my eyes; his gaze sent a shock down my spine. "No, you didn't, you came here so you could find out more about her."

"What, how did you-what are you?" the confusion enwrapped me, this guy was either trying to get me cornered so he could get information about me or I came to the wrong home to begin with. Could I just have walked into a trap?

Matt closed in on me, "There you go with that question didn't Piper and Leo teach you any manners?"

I lifted up my hands expecting Matt to be slammed against the wall with a blast. Nothing happened; he just stood there giving me a smirk. It was odd though I couldn't sense any evil inside him, but the total opposite. I was sensing vast amounts of good and…love. Something that my aunt Phoebe always told me, demons couldn't love.

The chair right by the fire place slid at my knees causing me to fall into the chair, "I'm not here to hurt you Wyatt, only to protect Kimberly. If you do anything to cause her pain I will make sure that your future has no love to grow off of. With that said…"

He waved his arm and I was able to stand up from the chair and seconds later the butler showed up, "Steven can you contact Kimberly and tell her she has a visitor. Thanks."


	4. Insight

**Charming Acquaintances**

_**By Septemberlily**_

Chapter 4

I was half way up my drive way when my cell rang with a text and like a safe driver I didn't bother reading it. Who else could it be then Matt because in my life I had few that I considered well enough as friends and friends were the only ones that I gave my cell number out to. Besides if it was Matt texting me I would soon be in his presence so it wasn't like I was ignoring him…I was done with alone time. And like always with Matt I felt guilty walking out on the only one that understood me.

"I'm home! Matt where are you?" I said starting for the stairs but when I saw the living room light I was confused. Did we have a guest because that was the only reason why we used the living room?

Matt was standing with the guy from my class and it look to me that they weren't talking about football. Wyatt looked to be nervous maybe scared if I'm not reading too much into him. "Wyatt? What are you doing here?"

He walked over to me while giving Matt one last look of precaution and I knew right then that Matt had stepped over the line. Whenever I brought home dates he would scare them off with reading the truths that they were hiding and I'm surprised that Wyatt was still standing. He held up my backpack with my things in them. "Oh, I just brought your things you left behind today…oh and I wanted to ask where were meeting tomorrow for the project?"

I thought about the discussion we had in class. I wanted to do his family and he wanted to do mine. And I hated that we both didn't want our family tree to be studied. It was like we both had secrets to keep, "The best place is your home since we're doing the paper about your family. How about I meet you at 1 tomorrow?" I said making sure he got the hint that we weren't doing my family.

"Whoa wait, since when did we decided that the projects going to be about mine? I have an idea why don't we just flip a coin like the teacher said? Then will do the paper and get it over with because arguing about it isn't going to help our working realtions-"

"Because I don't have a family to write about!"

*******BREAK******

I was taken aback, Kimberly seemed normal enough. Heck with this mansion I thought her family life was huge. I guess I jumped the gun at that assumption…guilt overcame me as I thought about how I would feel If I didn't know anything about my past. My family tree was a huge part in my family. Granted we were a family of witches and white lighters and a cupid…man, this only left my family. How am I going to cover? Just then, like I was signaling them, I felt Chris calling me. And he couldn't pick a better time but his calling was getting more urgent by the second.

"Um, I'm sorry, and yeah we can do that just meet me at my house at 1. See ya." I said just before I walked out and into my car. I very well couldn't just leave my car here so the best thing to do was drive out into a dead end to then orb out then.

That's exactly what I did and the moment I orb in to where Chris was I got pushed against the wall hard enough to leave me breathless. When I looked up expecting to see a demon face rather I was met with a human one. What did Chris get me into?

**A/N: this is the starting point where the story becomes a lot more entertaining… **


	5. Power Glitch

**Charming ****Acquaintance**

_**By Septemberlily**_

Chapter 5

I pushed open Matt's bedroom door running into his room and jumping on his bed. It was a little habit that I had from my childhood as I always thought that monsters would come out and grabbed me from underneath the bed. I curled up under the covers besides Matt who was reading a Latin book, "Matt did I scare him off?"

He looked up at me from his book before shutting it and laying it aside. "Kimberly, you did no such thing. Wyatt left for a whole another reason and you're not the only one with powers"

"What? Wait are you saying Wyatt is magical? How so? What is he?" I said thinking about how I didn't sense a trace of power let alone dark powers. Wyatt to me didn't seem like the type of person that would lead a secret life, but then again there more to a book then its cover…

Matt got up from his spot walking over to the book case and putting his book back, "Whoa girl, it is not my place to say but I would not let anyone get close to you that wish you harm. And he is human so don't go looking at him like an alien"

When Wyatt first came up to me during Anthropology I had hard time breathing. He was a knock out with his wavy dirty blond hair and toned body. Well I never saw him with his shirt off but the shirt he did have on made it obvious that he had a six pack. Sure enough he had a drop dead gorgeous girlfriend but why did that make me feel so insecure about my looks when he was around me.

"Does someone have a crush on Mr. Cutie?"

"What? Um, no besides he has a girlfriend"

"Oh so is that why your blushing so deeply because you think nothing of him" Matt said with a smirk on his face. That's just one of the many things Matt had a knack for and one of the huge ones is be able to read the secrets in just by looking into the eyes of a person, but he didn't need to look into mine, nope he knew good enough. Good enough to know when I'm hiding something.

"Alright, yes I think he very attractive, but a guys like him are always taken so why get my hopes up? Even so why would he find me attractive I'm a nobody. Literally. "

"Kimberly, as many times as I tell you nothing changes your stubborn outlook so I'm just going to tell you that he does not have a girlfriend and he is interested in you."

I merely nodded, I wasn't up for arguing with Matt about facts that neither of us are for sure of. What kind of magical creature could he be if he was a mere human…this is just one of the thoughts that kept on nagging at the edge of my mind as I got myself ready for bed. I sat down at my mirror brushing my hair when the Book of Invidawn caught my eye in the mirror behind me lying on my bed. And it was doing something that it had never done before the book was flickering a bright essence. I could have sworn that it was still in my backpack downstairs where I left it after Wyatt handed it to me.

I got up walking over to my bed and picking up the book. Why would it be shining so brightly? I thought about calling Matt when my hands turned to fire. I stepped back from my bed my hands have been doing such weekly and I had no clue as to why. Last week it was ice and four days before that it was thunder bolts. But what was different this time is that my hands weren't burning red it was burning blue.

What was odd is that I didn't feel overcome with an emotion my hands would do such only during the evening times. Matt knew about this but he had no clue as to why my hands, my power source, would do such. And I think I finally made the connection that's been staring at me straight in the face.

Each time I would have these attacks I would be close to the book.

****BREAK****

Chris and I were chained up in a chamber unable to escape via orb or any other way but with the key. We were alone in this darkly lit chamber underground literally with no way to call any help. I turned to Chris, "Why did you call me! You could have warned me who was attacking you before you called me in the least-wait dose mom and dad even know where we are?"

Out of the two of us Chris was the worst beaten I would feel compassion for him if he didn't drag me into such a battle blindly. I didn't even have a chance. "Oh, right because I went into this battle ready myself. I called you for help because I was in need of help because I got kidnapped from P3 parking lot"

"Oh, sorry… do you know why they kidnapped you?"

He gave me a death glare, "Take a big guess"

And it then occurred to me that I put my little brother in danger because I brought home the Invidawn Book.


	6. Mind Over Matter

Two week past since I heard from Wyatt…Matt told me not to worry about him but I am. I'm not sure why but his disappearance held a hint of supernatural mystery. We were supposed to meet up at his place but everybody was gone, at first I thought he gave me the wrong address. I was reassured when I took a map out and trance the direction to only find out that the Halliwell Manor was on top of a great power source for both good and evil.

I would have normally asked Matt about it but he was sent for from his parents for a magical retreat to modify his powers. I wished they picked a different week. It seemed only after seconds of being alone inside the house I lost part of myself. That was how much Matthew Green was a part of my life. It wasn't that I was_ in_ love with him…no, but there was a bond that went beyond friendship. I would say he was like my older brother but he was far much more. He was my protector and I felt like anyone could find me and kill me without losing a sweat.

I only had a week left before Matt came back but that seemed like an eternity to me. With all the problems I was facing I don't think Hippo, Matt's dark brown cat with Hippo looking ears and a white tail, purring would calm me like he could most days. All my pent up energy was put into the new training program that Matt made for me before he left. And I was thankful that it was working, I no longer needed to concentrate to use my powers and I adapted a new skill which granted still needed training but even Matt didn't know of this new power. And I dare not use it until I gain full control. it was just that strong and dangerous if used blindly.

One of the many problems was that the Invidawn Book, what looked to be a normal book had changed to shimmering randomly in front of me at odd times during the day. I was glad that the book was invisible to all non-supernatural humans. If it weren't I would have a hard time explaining to my teacher why a book just floated in front of me.

I gathered my stuff from my desk stuffing it in my hand bag, the library that use to hold recurrence was a empty domain to me. It no longer sparks my curiosity. Something that I really needed for a good distraction from all the dreams I have been having of Wyatt and a boy that was named Chris whom I'm sure is related somehow to Wyatt.

I walked out into the tunnel hallway that looked out at a grassy field that usually had tons of people chatting and eating with their friends. But not on this sunny Friday afternoon when everybody was in the Jensen housing watching a popular local band…if Matt knew that I was sulking around campus rather than emerging myself into a social life he would give me a lecture that would make me wish I had.

I caught a glimpse of a red cloth lying on the ground next to a weeping willow. I went over as curiosity got the best of me when I saw a guy sleeping with his arm over his eyes blocking out the sun to his eyes and a book on top of his chest.

I turned around to head home when I heard his whisper something that I couldn't quite make out. I kneeled by his side watching as he swarmed in his sleep. It was like he was having a bad dream that he couldn't get out of. I had many of those dreams…mostly of the day the flames took my family away from me.

"No, please don't take her away! Take me! Take me!"

It came to a point where he was shouting at the top of his lungs. I was about to wake him when the Invidawn book appeared right in front of me. Gosh, it must be past 7 since I put a spell that bond the book to my room. I pushed it down into my backpack.

I got pushed on to my back with the guy roughly grabbing my shoulders yelling at the top of his lungs. When our gaze met it was like having the wind knocked out of me, he was the ghost of my father! He shot back but still clearly on top of me pinning me hopelessly to the ground. That is unless I don't use my powers…

"W-who a-are you!" The guy that looked exactly like my father asked, I tried to struggle out of his grasped but that only caused him to push back my arms pinning them to the ground. It wasn't until he crossed his arms that I knew I was right about my senses, he wasn't a mere human. I looked up at my arms and they were locked in flames to the ground.

"Better question is who are you!"

"I'm the one with the powers so therefore I'm the one that's going to be asking the questions"

I smirked, and this I knew made him worry for I could see it clear as day in his eyes. All the afternoon training was about to pay off, and for once in my life I found myself grateful that my main power source was in my hands. "Oh, are you now? Clearly you are an amateur in battle. For you don't sense the power that I yield"

He was still on top of me, to outsiders it would look like were fooling around but to everyone with a clear sight they would know differently. "Speaking big for a mutt!"

Anger consumed me like someone had just lighted it with a spark and he was that spark. I was a mutt, but Michal and Melanie always told her that she was the most powerful mutt that this generation has seen. Her mother, Ava, was an angel with her mother being a goddess and her father, Dale Davey, being the guardian of all roaming souls. Ava was shunned away from the gates of heaven when she not only failed her mission but fell in love with her father, Temperance, a gifted witch with the powers of all four elements. A very rare gift indeed.

I tried her best to control her anger but sure enough my hands broke free from the flames that locked them. I shot low voltage to his chest knocking him off me and to the ground. I got up noticing that my hands were shimming bright neon blue. Something they only did when I was in battle.

"You have no right to call me such when I sense only impurities in you!"

He got to his feet smirking, "Looks like I have myself a match, but before we get fighting can you tell me your name?"

I shook my head, he might be on guard but what reason to I have to fight. I am free now and he wasn't trying to danger others. Sure, he knew how to push my buttons but that's no crime it's surely something I need to work on for keeping a cool head is something that can save my life in a battle. If there's one rule I went by it's that I only fight when my life depended on it.

"Were not fighting, you're on guard because you got woken up from a bad dream. It's understands why you would jump to conclusions that I was out to hurt you seeing as you sense that I have powers. But I'm not, so I'm going to be on my way." I said while I walked over to where my stuff was laying on the ground where I found him. before I touched my things I closed my eyes calming myself down and sure enough when I opened them I saw that my hands were no longer shimmering brightly.

"What! Woman I swear they just walk away when the feel there job is done. Well you know what I still want to know why you felt obligated to wake me from my bad dream. And secondly how you could see me at all?"

I turned to face him on the last part of his question, what did he mean by that? "You were having a bad dream and yelling so I thought I be doing you a favor and waking you up before you embarrassed yourself anymore then needed. And what do you mean?"

He walked up to be staring straight into my eyes causing multiply shivers to travel down my back. The photo that I had tucked away under my bed of my father and mother on their wedding day was the only thing I had left of my parents. And he looked so much like my father that it could be him.

"When I sleep…well, let's just say my body cannot be seen" he said breaking off from his macho man stride and into a more sincere tone. I could tell that he was a kind hearted guy, but in battle he set himself on the top rank and I had to admit that he did well at that…although his stubborn attitude can use a little fixing.

"Oh, well my best guess as to why I can see you is that I'm a supernatural being as yourself-"

He walked over to the tree sitting down; I looked down at him taking a seat a few feet away from him. "No, because my best friend is a witch, one that comes from the more powerful witch line, and he can't see me"

"Oh, well I'm not sure why then…I'm sorry about shocking you. If you want we can go back to my place so I can treat the burn because right now you're burned not looking to good." I said standing up with my hand held out to him.

He took it, "Well I kind of deserved it by the way I was treating you. When I put my guards up I can't really think straight."

We started walking to my house in silence until we both tried to talk at the same time twice. "Sorry you go first"

"I have one question, why did you look at me like I was a ghost when I was on top of you. To tell you the truth that's what got me thinking that you were out to get me."

"Oh, you just kind of look like someone I once knew…a long time ago"

He must have picked up my mood change because I could feel how guilty he felt for asking that innocent question. I looked at him smiling, "Hey, my name is Kimberly Green. What's your name?"

"Leslie MacFire"


	7. Maze

**Charming Acquaintance**

_**By Septemberlily **_

Chapter 7

I set down my stuff as we ventured into my house. I could not only sense his shock and amazement but I could also see it all over his face. Leslie was the first person besides Wyatt that came into my house, I would always make sure if I had plans with my friends (which was rare) that we meet at their place or a hang out place.

I walked into the kitchen with him following close behind me. "You know you can close your mouth that is unless you want a fly to get caught in there."

"Your house is a mansion! No better a castle! And you have more cars than a dealership! And you have iron gates just like the batman movie! And-"

I pulled out the first aid kit, it was like he was little kid venturing the zoo. "Ok! Sorry, ok I get that you're amazed at everything but your making me feel out of place"

"Sorry, I just got kind of wrapped up. This house is way more expensive then any celebrity house on that MTV show."

"Leslie, can you do me a favor sit down and take off your shirt"

He took off his shirt reveling a nice set of abs, for some reason I didn't blush or glance away like I would normally do if a guy with his attractiveness took off his shirt but that was it I wasn't drawn into him like most girls would be. "Oh, sorry babe I don't swing your way"

"What?" I dropped the glass bottle of peroxide as I lost control of my hands showing once again that this was one of the downsides of having everything expensive. Everything breaks way too easily.

"Oh-god-I'm-so-sorry-did-any-of-the-glass-cut-you?" I said kneeling down when I felt him pull me up. I hated when I got nervous, I got all klutzy and either broke everything in the room from my nerves or get hurt myself from running outside and tripping over my own two feet. And it was at that moment that I wished Matt was here to look after me.

"Hey don't worry about it and calm down I'll clean it up. Plus I don't really need first aid since I heal at a fast rate" Leslie said and all he merely did was snapped his fingers and the mess was cleaned up.

"Whoa, how you do that?" I said examining the hard work floor.

"Well it's just one of my many powers. I also have the ability to transport, the power over fire, and to materialize anything but living animals and that includes humans. That's how I materialize the peroxide away. Oh and before you ask I have no clue where it went. What powers do you have?"

"Um, well I can control all five elements I know it's not as many as yours but I'm told that a person gifted with all five only come every billon years of something like that." I said deciding to leave out the fact that inherited a new power that I have yet to show anyone and I wasn't about to risk showing him.

Leslie walked over to the sink area turning on the water to clean his shirt. "Whoa! That's something stronger then my powers combined!"

"Hey, you don't have to wash that, you and Matt are the same size although I think you are a little taller and a little more filled in on the abs then him. But a little tightness isn't a death sentence. Come on let's go upstairs and find one in his room"

When we were walking upstairs I thought about what he said back in the kitchen _'Oh, sorry babe I don't swing your way' _could that mean that he wasn't into girls and is gay? Maybe he was joking…we walked into Matt room and into his walk in closet with a three way mirror at the end of the hall, "Pick anything you find appealing I'm sure Matt wouldn't mind you borrowing something."

"Who's Matt?" he said as he went to the mirror trying on one of the three shirts he had in hand.

"Oh, he lives with me, he would normally be here but he's away on business…" I said making sure I wasn't giving away to much.

"Got it, so does he have powers?"

"He's my angel, but he's yet to earn the title as my guardian"

Leslie walked out of the closet in one of Matt favorite blue shirts and over to me where I sat on Matt bed. "Really? I always thought that guardian angels weren't suppose to be seen or make contact with their person."

I picked up one of the photos he had on his night stand of the two of us laying on our back in the flower field on a sunny day. Although his room was mostly simple it did have a shelf going all around cutting off only at the door to continue on the other side of the door. Matt spent so much of his time in this room reading…"This is Matt, he and I have been together since the beginning, I'm not sure about that but he's the closes thing I have to a family. If I lost him I don't know what I do…"

"Wow, he's a looker, his cuteness comes from how much his smile looks like a little kid but still posing himself as a man…you two make a cute couple. If only I could stumble upon someone like him"

"Oh, gosh no, Matt and I are only best friends, but we love each other like siblings do. Actually now that I think of it I never saw Matt go on a date with anyone. I think he's restricting himself since it's forbidden for guardian angels to fall in love with humans"

"What a waste I can only imagine girls lining up at his doorstep if he ever decided to change his mind."

That got me thinking as we now lying on our back looking up at the stars; yup Matt had a sky window. A few second past by until I was sure that someone needed to talk. I'm not sure why but I felt a connection to him unlike any I felt. It was like I could tell him anything and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad…at least not just yet anyway.

"Leslie, I was wondering a-are you-I mean do you-are you w-well-"

His laughter cut me off, "Yes, Kimberly I am gay. And I am not ashamed for being who I am…even though not many people are as understanding as the Halliwell's I'm just glad that Chris's family took me in when mine kicked me out from being who I am. You think that my parents would kick me out for having powers…"

I shot up off the bed standing up and turning to Leslie who did the same thing, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Leslie looked hurt and ashamed as he was turning around to walk out when all of a sudden I knew what I said wrong. "Oh, gosh I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, I'm not shocked about you being gay I have nothing against you although you are the first person I met that gay oh god I'm rambling. What I'm trying to get at is that your best friends with Chris Halliwell who I'm guessing is brothers with Wyatt Halliwell correct?"

Leslie, I could see was now withdrawing himself into a shell of insecurity that I only led him into with my reaction. If only he knew that I didn't care about who he falls in love with and heck anyone who understood me doesn't come into my life. It's rare and we had a connection and I wasn't about to let him walk away when he was now a friend to me.

"Leslie, I need to know where Wyatt and his family is, they been missing for over a week. Surely you would know something about this…"

Leslie, I notice, was coming out of his shell. He might be a strong guy who held himself strong in battle but out of battle it was like he was too kindhearted and very…what the right word _sensitive_. Which doesn't make him any less of a man in my eyes but I just hope that he can open up to me.

"I want to help Kimberly I really do but I can't speak of the night-"

He was cut off from talking by a fit of coughing until it stopped but not until I saw blood run down his neck and on to Matt's shirt. I ran to his side lifting him up long enough for me to carry him to the bed where I laid him down and set enough pillows behind his back for support.

"Leslie! Are you alright? Do I need to call for help?"

"No! I'm all right, I just need to go clean up in the bathroom." He said getting up and walking the short distance to the Matt's bathroom. The only person that could put a spell strong enough to hold in the truth, with consequences that high is a strong warlock. I could successfully say this because once anyone walks on the Green's property every spell is disarmed for security reasons. I was walking to go see if Leslie was okay when the Invidawn book shimmered right in front of me this time it was open to a page in the book with a picture of a young man with a mark on the right of his neck. I thought nothing of it but shutting it and putting it away.

I must've not heard Leslie come out of the bathroom standing right by my side looking down at the closed book.

"Wow that's a pretty book, it shines very brightly might I add…what type of book is it?"

I wasn't too worried since Michal told me that anyone with magical blood could see the book but I could only successfully translate it. Even though I never bothered reading the book I couldn't bring myself to reading it since the book was what Michal fought for against the demon, which was looking for it and may very well be the reason why the demons ambushed my house and killed my family. Melanie was the one that told me that the Invidawn book controlled all living and departed souls and if it got into the wrong hands all hell would break loose. This is the reason why I carry the book everywhere with me but now that I didn't have to try to not forget it because it shimmered to me whenever.

"Um, well I'm not sure, but it has a connection to me and is always shimmering right in front of me at random times during the day. I'm happy that only people with magical blood can see the book otherwise I would have a lot of explain to do in my classes." I said holding out the book for Leslie to have a better view of the book when it flipped open to the same page it had been on.

"God! Why is Kenny in this book? Not that I'm too surprised since he used his powers way too much for my liking. That's actually why I broke up with him and I must have hurt his ego because he got me in Leo's care for a whole month! I'll never forgive for the curse he put on me!"

"Whoa-Whoa too much information for me to process all at once. First off what is he? And why is he in my book?"

He pointed down at the paragraph under Kenny's picture, in the book it said his name was Alder…I'm so confused.

"Well, it says here that he's have shape shifter and half warlock…that would explain how he has strong against me when all my powers put together could kill him-"

I shut the book stumbling back when my feet caught up in the rug causing me to fall but Leslie held on to me in an attempt to catch me but that only landed him on top of me. Again. For the second time today. "Matt! Matt! I don't care if you're busy get your ass down here right now!" I said as Leslie push himself up enough to look down at me with a questioning expression that I didn't bother replying to. It wasn't until I saw Matt shimmer in with him only in his boxers...gosh he pick this time to not be prepared like he usually was.

"Kim!" Matt yelled as I saw him run but not until he used his power to slam Leslie through the doors and into the hallway that were right behind me. I got up holding my hands up in the air so Matt couldn't go any further like he wanted to. His powers were as strong as mine and I knew that he could hurt Leslie badly.

"Matthew! Stop he's not the bad guy!"

Matt in his boxers and ruffle hair, looking like a cute little kid who just woke up, gave me the then-why-the-hell-did-you-call-me look that I knew I had to explain to. If it wasn't for the situation I would have let him sleep. "Matt. I'm sorry for waking you but I called you because I had a question. The guy you blasted through the door, his name is Leslie and he can read the Invidawn book"

-------BREAK-------

I wish that I never touched that Invidawn book. I'm not sure how long my family and I have been locked down here but by the way that I smelled I've been down here longer than a week. It's my entire fault! My parents, Leo and Piper, and my aunts Phoebe and Paige came to save my brother and me but they failed. Now all of us were trapped and Vixen, the bitch who in charged, doesn't seem like she going to cut us a break. I'm not sure why but she wants the book so badly but that's something I would like to know too…what's so unique about the book that Vixen wants to have so badly.

"Wyatt Halliwell I can't believe you got our family mixed up with a book we don't even know about!" his mother said sassy to him, sure he was the one that brought the book the house but it's not like it was his intention to get his little brother kidnapped.

What worst the being chained up in a cell was being chained up in a cell with you whole family nagging you about you being the reason why they were chained up in the first place. I manage to zone them out long enough by thinking about what Kimberly might be doing or how she was, or worrying when I'm going to see her next since Vixen has a chance of catching her since she has in her possession the Invidawn book.

"Matthew's going to freak out! I hate it that I can't orb out of here…hey maybe if we distract Vixen's concentration then her mind thats controlling the blocks then we can orb out of here." Paige said while pulling on the chains but whispering when she got shocked.

Phoebe puffed her bangs out of her eyes, "And how do you propose we do that sis?"

And then it came to me that we could distract her and loosen her gripped on the chains that are only gaining power from her mind. Piper can throw a blast in the air then Paige can orb it outside gaining a distraction from Vixen when she runs out with her mind to guarding her castle rather than us.

"Mom, I have a plan…"


End file.
